Choi Flowers
Name: Choi Flowers Seeming: Wizened Kith: Drudge Court: Spring Freehold: Austin (formerly Fort Worth) Virtue: Charity Vice: Greed Pronouns: She / Her / Hers Pinterest: Choi Flowers Commonly Known Description: Choi was used as a Drudge in Arcadia, a lowly servant to fetch and carry. Deprivation defined her life, as she had nothing to call her own, nothing good or pleasing or even simply something to call her own. Even her lover in Arcadia used her and broke her heart as part of a gentry game she was a mere pawn in. Background: Once on the outside, she was courtless for awhile, and considering Winter as a place for her sorrows. Then she met Eric Leight and was quickly converted to the virtues of Spring and being allowed to want ''and ''have ''and ''get ''things. Choi and Eric are good friends and frequent companions, with him often bringing her pretty gifts to enjoy. '''Personality': Mantle: The soft flowery scent of perfume trails the little Spring girl. Important Dates Summer 2012: Choi escaped from Arcadia. Spring 2015: Victor escaped from Arcadia, and began dating Choi. Winter 2018: Moved to Austin freehold. Omen from [http://persimmonhollow.freeforums.org/heartache-and-waiting-reveka-t190.html here.] It opens with a ball. There is a man there, a beautiful Shadowsoul, so unattainably pretty that he is almost painful to gaze at. He is confident and poised, impeccably dressed in a way that accentuates, rather than downplays, his beauty. He enters the room in the wake of a gloriously glittery Gentry lady, and begins scanning it for prey. Choi is a Wizened, pretty but easy to overlook, and she scurries around her Keeper on menial task after menial task. She is obviously a trusted and relied-upon servant; she is also obviously belittled or ignored on a regular basis. The beautiful man waits for a lull in her activity, and approaches. He is charming. He is kind. He is gallant. He makes her smile, makes her laugh, lifts some of the burden off of her. He is everything she needs him to be, everything she craves--he makes sure of it. He notices her, appreciates her, makes her feel special. After the ball is over, he asks to see her again. Over the next few weeks, he visits her at her Gentry's estate--sometimes accompanying his Lady, sometimes sneaking over to see her. He establishes himself in her thoughts, in her heart--her anchor in this world, her beacon of hope. She whispers to him once that she feels like she can survive this, because he's there with her. Two months go by before they make love--before she "convinces" him that yes, she really wants this, and yes, she's ready. During the act there is wonder on her face, that someone like him could be with someone like her, and tender joy. Afterwards, he laughs at her. Laughs at her and flings in her face all the tenderest things she's said to him, the deepest secrets of the heart she'd shared. He watches her face fall--the shock and pain and confusion, the deep shame, the betrayal. The heartbreak. He hurts her with his words in every way he can, mocks the fragile trust she had placed in him. And as she cries, too broken even to rage, he laughs. Category:NPC Category:Fort Worth Category:Spring Category:Austin